


I never really knew what that thing down there was used for

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quadrant Confusion, Self Penetration, Spanking, Xeno, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by fiyhi</p><p>[11:52:59 AM] fiyhi: karkat's really flustered and gamzee makes him fuck himself with his own bulge while he like<br/>[11:53:11 AM] fiyhi: whispers stuff in his ear<br/>[11:53:16 AM] fiyhi: and hes not allowed to touch him</p><p>hope you dont mind i added some of my own kinks/headcanons</p><p>also the headcanon that self penetration is a big no no in troll culture is a big yes yes for me</p><p>thanks MSI for giving me the title idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never really knew what that thing down there was used for

"I said you couldn't motherfucking touch me, didn't you hear?" 

Karkat couldn't help the groan of frustration that escaped from his lips at the words whispered close to his ear. This situation in itself was wrong, well not wrong, but not right either. It was confusing and exciting all at once. You sat with Gamzee behind you, his arms around your waist and played idly with your bulge as it wiggled and curled around his fingers. Fuck knew about quadrants anymore. 

Gamzee smirked to himself and gave Karkat a soft kiss to the side of his neck, a small bite, and leaned back up to his ear. "Now a brother knows what a motherfucker wants, right?" 

Actually, Karkat had no idea. He was already fully naked while Gamzee wasn't, and aside from the blindfold that covered his eyes. His bulge was unsheathed and wiggling in desperation, searching for some kind of stimulation that wasn't the teasing touches of Gamzee's elongated fingers. Then Gamzee whispered something so foul and taboo into his ear that he couldn't help the flush of his cheeks coming fully into view. "You want me to do what?"

"Fuck yourself with your bulge, brother."

Self penetration was practically forbidden in their culture, let alone the fact that they weren't in either of the romantic quadrants. But he found himself spreading his legs embarrassingly wide, as Gamzee freed his bulge from his grasp. Of it's own accord, unknowing or uncaring of how wrong this was, Karkat's bulge slipped inside himself and started to push and curl.

Karkat gasped at the self penetration while Gamzee cooed words of praise into his ear. Without vision, everything seemed that much more intense, the heat of his own body, the pleasure from his own bulge and nook, the wonderful words of praise that Gamzee whispered to him. He reached again to grab at something, anything, and a swift smack came to his rump. "No touching me." Gamzee growled, the words surging with dominance. Karkat practically keened at the spank, which encouraged Gamzee to repeat the action.

At each smack Karkat's bulge thrusted into himself harder, deeper, and it was almost too much for Karkat to bear. Then he felt a long, bony hand wrap around his throat and squeezed. Not hard enough to cut off his airflow completely, but enough to hinder it. It was overloading his senses, no sight, barely any air coming in as raspy gasps and whimpers, and his bulge was moving faster than ever.

"F-fuck, Gamzee, Gamzee please I-"

"Not until I fuckin' tell you so." Gamzee cut him off with another smack to Karkat's already sore cheeks. Karkat gasped and writhed at the words, but nodded a few times to let Gamzee know he wanted this, wanted to be dominated this way. "Such a good boy." Gamzee whispered, sending a spark of pleasure down Karkat's spine at the praise. "Such a needy little slut."

"I-" Karkat gasped as his bulge curled and twisted faster, and he forced the words out. "I want to be your good slut, fuck, Gam, Gamzee please-"

"Then fuckin' prove yourself. Cum for me." Karkat's bulge moved faster.

"Right."

Harder.

"Fucking."

Deeper. Oh god, oh fuck, Gamzee, Gamzee, Gamzee.

"Now."

And he did. He finished with a long moan, his spine curling and head spinning as he spilled over into himself, staining the bed sheets. He'd nag Gamzee about that later. Slowly his bulge retracted and the blindfold was removed, and he leaned back against Gamzee, taking in heavy breaths.

Gamzee chuckled and pressed a kiss to Karkat's temple, a pale gesture. Which, once Karkat found the will to move, returned.


End file.
